


Touch

by CrackingLamb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot? Who Needs Plot, alcohol use, bisexual sole survivor, welcome to rare-pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: The Sole Survivor is tired of being alone.  Fahrenheit just wants to make sure she gets home okay.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFakeFanficRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/gifts).



> And all of you in the Misfit Squad. Without you, this fic wouldn't exist.

“What's a little pawn like you doing all by herself in this bar?”

Ellen tilted her head to see Fahrenheit standing next to her, bottle of beer in hand. Whitechapel Charlie moved off away from them as Ellen contemplated her nearly empty glass.

“Drowning her sorrows,” Ellen said softly, barely raising her voice over Magnolia's singing. The Third Rail had started to feel like her old corner bar from before the war, before Shaun, just as Goodneighbor had begun to feel like a real home, even though she lived out of the hotel.

“Are there so many then to put out of their misery?” Fahr thumped onto the barstool next to her and knocked her shoulder into Ellen's companionably. Funny, Ellen had never thought the red headed bodyguard of her best friend would be so easily chummy.

“There are enough.” Ellen drained the glass and waved it at Charlie, whose eyestalk regarded her with something like concern. Did a Mister Handy unit get concerned? He poured another one just the same and took her caps as always.

“Hancock said you got news of your son.”

“Of a sort, I guess.”

“Said you put two in the head of that old merc like it was nothing. I'm impressed, little pawn. Maybe I should promote you to a knight.”

“Even a pawn can take down the king,” Ellen said, somewhere between morose and maudlin. God, she'd had too much to drink. She'd been sitting there long enough that her various aches and pains from the hike back from Fort Hagen had settled in to make themselves comfortable, and she looked forward to her bed...except that she really didn't. It was empty after all.

She hated an empty bed almost as much as she hated the filth and ruination of the Commonwealth. At least, that was her excuse for every drifter she'd dragged home with her on nights like these. But she was tired of that too. She understood how Hancock both loved and loathed the easy freedom to pick and choose lovers like names from a hat. Sure, it was easy, but it also was terribly degrading. She wanted something _more_. She wanted someone to come home to.

She turned her head again and saw Fahr regarding her with a slight smile on her face. She felt sheepish and skittish suddenly, as if the other woman could read her thoughts and wondered if she was next in line. She didn't think of Fahr that way. Well...she never had before, anyway. She covered it by taking a swallow of her whiskey.

“How many you had, there, little pawn?” Fahr asked, turning her inner monologue away from the topic of beds and...things.

“Enough that she should be sleepin' it off,” Charlie supplied helpfully. Ellen glared at him, the traitor. Fahr barked a laugh and finished her beer in one gulp.

“C'mon, vaultie, let's get you some sleep.”

“I don't need help,” she said defensively. A flash of something went through Fahr's eyes and she regretted her sharp tone. “Sorry. I just...”

“I get it,” Fahr said easily, without hurt. “I just want to make sure you get to the Rex okay. Hancock would skin me if I didn't.”

“Pfft, I doubt that.”

Fahr cocked her head, making the red hair swing forward to brush her cheek. “I don't,” she stated flatly. “He worries about you, Ellen. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know he does.” Ellen knocked back the rest of her whiskey and turned the glass upside down on the bar gently. A small click as the glass met the wood reached her ears and she realized that Magnolia had stopped singing for a moment and the bar was actually quiet. Too quiet. Ellen needed noise, she needed something to keep her inner demons away. The alcohol alone just gave them more power.

She slid off the barstool and landed gracelessly on her feet, her hand keeping her steady against the bar. “I'm ready,” she announced.

Fahrenheit was watching her with amusement in her eyes, an expression Ellen recognized from Hancock. She knew they had a history, and not the kind that most wastelanders had with each other. They were family, Hancock had told her. Whether by blood or by choice didn't matter to her. It was enough just to know that they had each other's backs no matter what. She took a few steps away from the bar and was a little surprised that she didn't topple over. How long had she been sitting there anyway?

It was dark and raining when the pair emerged into the central square of the small town and Ellen made a face. Sure, it wasn't a long walk from the bar to the Rexford, but still, she would be soaked as soon as she stepped out into the deluge. There was nothing much worse than wet leather. She almost wished she was wearing her vault suit. But no, she'd started saving it for special trips, preferring the durability of road leathers when she was traveling. They could put up with so a lot and were far more replaceable.

True to her prediction, she was drenched by the time she and Fahr had crossed the square and gotten into the lobby of the hotel. “Blech,” she muttered, and Fahr snorted behind her.

“Which room does she have, Clair?” the bodyguard called to the front desk, waking the tiny white haired woman where she'd been slumped over the counter.

“What? Uh...ten.”

“Thanks, go back to sleep.” Fahrenheit maneuvered Ellen up the stairs, past closed doors and down empty hallways until they reached her door.

“Ya know,” Ellen said, hearing her voice slurring, “I met someone from before the war here. That Vault-Tec rep that sold us the spot in the Vault. He was so sad, I couldn't help but take pity on him. I sent him to live in Sanctuary. I should get back there to visit him sometime. Hancock seemed pissed that I did that. Why would he be pissed?”

“He likes to keep track of his own kind,” Fahr said roughly, gripping Ellen's elbow before she crashed into the wall face first as she dug out her keys. “He's worked hard to make this place safe for ghouls from all walks of life.”

“I guess I get that. He coulda said something instead of just fuming over it, though.”

“He wouldn't want to feel proprietary if that guy wanted to leave. Not his place to tell others how to live their lives.” Fahr watched her as she fumbled with her key for a moment before making a noise like scorn and taking it from her hand, opening the door herself.

Ellen started to kick off her boots and unzip her vest as soon as she was in the room. It was stark and bare, but the bed was clean and the walls were sturdy. She'd slept rougher, that was for sure. She heard another snort and turned to see Fahr watching her.

“God, you're a mess when you're drunk. Need a hand?”

“No...maybe.”

“You're hopeless.” Fahr closed the door behind her and approached, her sober fingers making short work of the wet zipper. Ellen dropped the vest on the floor in a pile and got to work on her trousers, backing away from the other woman to do it herself. Fahr let her, and just stood by in case she fell over. Ellen got the buttons undone, but couldn't force the wet leather much past her hips before she stumbled, falling backwards to thump on the edge of the mattress. The whole thing just made her laugh helplessly and she lay back, letting the room spin around her while she chortled.

A warm hand on her thigh made her jump and she raised her head to see Fahr kneeling between her feet, tugging the leathers down and off her legs. “You good?” she asked, as Ellen tucked her legs up to her chest, trying to swing into a more comfortable horizontal position on the big bed.

“Yeah...”

“Right,” Fahr said, turning to leave. “You gonna be okay to sleep or should I stay in case you decide to choke on your own sick? Wouldn't want you to die on us,” she finished with a sneer that looked forced.

A sizzle went through Ellen as she met Fahr's light hazel eyes from across the room. She'd just managed to pull a ratty blanket over her bare legs before Fahr had spoken and was glad of it since the other woman wouldn't see her sudden tremble. The silence grew until it consumed all the air in the room, and behind the silence, the rustling of Ellen's demons battered at the corners of her mind.

“I...”

“Forget I said anything,” Fahr said, almost gently.

“No, I...stay...please?” She shook her head slowly. “I promise not to get sick. I'm not _that_ drunk. I just...I don't want to be alone. I hate being alone.”

Without breaking her eyes away, Fahr undid the catches on her armor and dropped it on the floor. She shimmied out of her boots and pants with much more grace than Ellen had managed and gestured for her to move over. “Just don't tell Hancock I got cozy. He'll get ideas.”

They settled against the limp pillows and with some careful shuffling managed to get comfortable without touching. “What kind of ideas?” Ellen asked, her eyes growing heavy.

“You know.”

“He's more likely to think I hit on you rather than the other way around,” Ellen retorted sardonically and yawned behind her hand. She flicked her gaze to Fahr's. “I _do_ have a reputation, after all.”

“Yeah, so I've heard. You're as bad as he is, if you listen to the gossips.”

“It's a lonely world. Although I have more standards than he does,” Ellen murmured primly, sliding a hand under her ear. She dropped off into the abyss before she heard Fahr's response, although she registered the click of the light as Fahr turned it off. Her sleeping mind waited for the demons to come out and play, but they never did.

***

A painful glare of light woke Ellen in the morning. The sun slanted through the boards on the windows in the most awful way, shining right across the bed at an angle that made her sure that Clair had positioned the bed _just so_ to prevent hungover sleepers from lingering in her hotel.

The next thing that Ellen noticed, however, made her forget the blinding glare and her pounding head. A warm hand was rubbing circles on her back. And her own arm was draped over the said warm person's body, bare skin against hers, the hem of a flannel shirt covering her. Goosebumps raised all over her and she lifted her head – from the shoulder she was apparently snuggled into – and met Fahrenheit's eyes. They were a brilliant green in that light, the hazel ring around the pupil blown clear.

“Morning,” Fahr said roughly.

“I...um...yes, it is.” Ellen didn't normally sound so...stammery. She couldn't imagine what was wrong with her, other than the fact that she was in bed with her best friend's bodyguard and...daughter? At least, that was as close as she could figure for Hancock's relationship with the woman. That would be a ticklish thing to explain to him, now wouldn't it? _Sorry, Hancock, I seem to have accidentally slept with your daughter. But don't worry, nothing happened._

“You slept like the dead.”

“Yeah...” Ellen breathed out, realizing it was true. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. It was more than just feeling secure, she'd always felt safe in Goodneighbor. No, having the warmth of someone near had kept the demons at bay. “You probably should...uh...I mean...”

“Kickin' me out, little pawn?”

“I mean, I don't really...want to...but...I'm sure Hancock is waiting for you.”

“Are you kidding? It's at best eight o'clock. He's still passed out on the floor somewhere.”

“Oh.”

“So,” Fahr whispered, leaning her face a little closer to Ellen's. “Are you kickin' me out?”

Ellen wrapped her arm tighter around Fahr's waist, pulling herself closer into the other woman's embrace. “No.”

“Good.”

She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but sweetness wasn't it. Fahr's lips were soft and gentle, not taking, just tasting. Fahr's hand tightened on Ellen's back, fisted into the hem of her plaid shirt. Ellen realized idly that she and Fahr had been dressed in the same outfit before – road leathers, ripped up flannel plaid and boots. It was almost enough to make her laugh and break the kiss. In fact, when she pulled away, she knew she was grinning.

“What is it?” Fahr asked.

“Nothing. Just...we matched, like a couple of cliched lesbians.”

Fahr returned her smile, and it changed her face, taking years from her eyes and putting creases at the corners of her nose. “Last time I checked the gossips, though, you weren't a lesbian.”

“So I swing both ways, you complaining?”

“Not right now. I'm not an idiot.” Fahr's free hand traced along the side of Ellen's face, just along her hairline, raising more goosebumps that ran down her spine with a chilly thrill. “You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Pre-war perfect.”

Ellen smiled, feeling emboldened by the praise. “Wanna see the rest?” she whispered.

“God, yes.”

Further encouraged by Fahr's vehement reply, Ellen sat up on her knees, taking her time unbuttoning the plaid shirt and drawing it back over shoulders slowly. It wasn't like she had all that much to show off, but Fahr's eyes went wider as she watched, her face taking on an expression of hunger that Ellen hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled, straddling the other woman's hips while she unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room.

“So perfect...” Fahr whispered, her hands sliding up Ellen's body almost reverently. Ellen leaned forward, her face just inches from Fahr's, her smile still crinkling her lips.

“Touch me, Fahrenheit.” She lowered her lips to the other woman's and moaned into her mouth when Fahr's palms slid over her breasts. Her hands were warm and rough, with callouses from carrying her favorite minigun. The sensation was different than any drifter she'd ever let touch her and she curved her spine, arching into the caress. She could barely hold herself up anymore.

“Come here,” Fahr whispered, drawing her closer and rolling so she was on her side. Face to face they sprawled across the bed, Ellen's legs twined with Fahr's. Ellen could count the freckles that dotted Fahr's face if she wanted, but the warmth of her mouth on Ellen's neck distracted her. Fahr worked her way down Ellen's body, stopping to nip and lick across her collarbones, the indent of her sternum, the softness of her belly. Ellen began to lose track of her breathing, each touch causing shivers and tremors in places not yet brushed by Fahr's hands or mouth.

“Hurry,” Ellen demanded, and Fahrenheit chuckled.

“Impatient?”

“Yes.”

Hazel eyes met her own, creased at the corners as the morning light danced in them. Ellen was caught in them, fascinated with the play of light and she missed Fahr's hand trailing across her stomach until...

Until the other woman's hand strayed under the elastic of her plain underwear, fingertips combing across her skin to rest between her legs. Ellen bucked, the touch she craved hovering so close she could just about feel it, but Fahr stopped moving, kept her poised on the edge of something.

“Ask me nicely,” Fahr said softly, her voice pitched low and almost growly.

“Please,” Ellen begged. Fahrenheit's fingers reached between her legs, her touch slow and sure against Ellen's core. “Oh God...”

“That's nice,” Fahr said into her ear, fingering her gently, never dipping into her heat more than an inch or two. Ellen knew she was a sopping wet mess already, and Fahr seemed pleased that so little had already done so much to her.

Ellen had wrapped an arm around Fahr when they rolled, and now she brought her hand across Fahr's hip, seeking to please her too. Fahrenheit was firm and toned where Ellen was still soft. Hard muscle spanned down her back into her legs, a testament to her strength and endurance as Hancock's bodyguard. There was no spare flesh on the woman, not like Ellen, who carried with her still a layer of fat not found on anyone in the Commonwealth these days. Once upon a time it might have made her shy, insecure, but she'd learned that people today wanted that softness, they wanted to revel in her curves and dips, feel the press of her body against theirs.

Ellen drew her leg up high over Fahr, spreading her open. Fahr smiled faintly, and her burrowing finger slipped deeper into her, hitting all the right places in between. “You like that?” the red head asked. Ellen couldn't even speak and just nodded, her hand clenched on her own thigh. “You want me to keep going?”

Ellen panted and sighed into each stroke and caress as Fahr made love to her with a single finger. The pressure was building in her, burning in her gut, spreading outward to her limbs. She never wanted it to end. Fahr kissed her, her tongue hot against Ellen's parted lips and she tightened her leg around the other woman, pulling her closer. She trailed a hand over Fahr's backside, keeping her leg hooked on Fahr's hip as she drew her leg up to be bent at the knee. Ellen wasn't just going to take without giving back after all.

Her first brush against Fahr's center made the woman jump; she was more sensitive than Ellen expected. She teased along the edge of Fahr's underwear, drawing it away from the place she sought, dipping her fingers beneath and spreading her open. Fahr was as wet as she was, and her finger slid easily into her. Fahr let out a low sound, halfway between a breath and a groan. Ellen crooked her finger inside her and made her jump again.

“More,” Fahr said.

Ellen added a second finger, pushing against Fahr's inner walls, making her cry out and spasm around her. She grinned and did it again. And again. Fahr had pulled her own hand away from touching Ellen, lost in her own fight for her climax. Ellen wasted no time giving it to her, stroking her hard, then soft, drawing her fingertips across Fahr's clit, teasing in circles before pressing against it to hear her moans and gasps. Fahr stiffened suddenly, her body drawn tight, her cries losing sound as she came hard on Ellen's fingers deep inside her. Ellen could feel her throb. There was nothing like that feeling.

“You're the very devil,” Fahr whispered when she had come down from the high, watching Ellen lick her fingers clean. Ellen just smiled.

“Did you think I was so selfish?”

“I...I dunno. Guess I hadn't really thought about it.”

Ellen brushed Fahr's hair out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her gently. “You needed to be touched too.”

“Yeah, well I'm not finished with you. Now you can lie there and take it like a good girl.” Ellen laughed for a moment and then Fahr flung her on her back, maneuvering herself down the bed, dropping kisses along her hipbones and belly. Fahr drew the restrictive underwear away and spread Ellen open like a feast. She dipped her head down and Ellen closed her eyes, throwing her head back as Fahr licked a path from one leg to the other, leaving a trail of coolness in the otherwise warm air. Without warning she pressed her tongue against Ellen's clit while sliding two fingers inside her. Ellen knew she shouted, she could still hear it ringing around the room. But Fahr didn't stop.

She draped her legs over Fahr's shoulders, urging her on with pleas and moans. It had been too long since someone had done this to her. And she was so close...so close...

Her climax washed over her in waves, flooding her from the top of her head down her arms and legs until she was breathless and boneless. Fahr seemed to know just how much was too much, and pulled her mouth away before Ellen became over-sensitized, but she never stopped fingering her, letting her come down from the releasing high slowly.

“That was nice,” the red head said conversationally. Ellen just grunted, not really able to put words together yet. “I think we should do this again sometime, little pawn.”

“Is that all I am still?” Ellen managed to gasp out eventually. Fahr slid back up her body, cradling her in her arms, her face relaxed and happy. Her eyes crinkled just like Hancock's and Ellen wondered once again if maybe her ghoul best friend really _was_ this woman's father. Not that it mattered in the moment.

“You're _my_ little pawn,” Fahr said, kissing her forehead. Ellen snuggled in tight under Fahr's chin, her arms and legs still wrapped around her.

“I'd like that.”

 _Sorry, Hancock, I guess I really_ did _sleep with your daughter. Whoops_.

A defiant thought went through her head as she let sleep claim her again.

 _And I plan to do it again_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first ever wlw fic. Feedback is always welcome, hope you liked it!


End file.
